morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Info dump
The legend behind Luck starts when he was just a born God through rebirth. Newborn the god had found himself at the bottom of a rabbit hole with his left back paw twisted in some vines alongside his brother who we know to be trickster. Hanging from a broken foot the creature writhed around in pain and yelped for help while it heard the scuffling of creatures above it while his brother did not make a sound, sitting to suffer in its own pain. The rabbit had been out of luck since it's rebirth and in a state of despair the small white creature proceeded to cry, and he continued until he fell asleep alongside the little black rabbit. In his dream he was greeted by a girl, he swears her name was Alice but others say it was data. The girl much like a rabbit was searching for home and had found herself in quite the trouble, but the rabbit felt the aching in his back paw and had to pull himself back to consciousness, meanwhile trickster also drifted to a dream state, the rebellious sibling refusing to call for help in his dream took off down the path, ignoring the help of a rather smug looking cat. Upon waking the creature found that the hole he was once stuck in was full of water and floating atop wrapped in vines was himself however much to his bittersweet despair the vine beside him was snapped and had sunk. In a state of grief the rabbit quickly struggled for safety and bit it's way clean. Hopping away to safety he came across a wealthy young girls house, oddly enough the girls name was Alice. The young girl took the creature in and raised it beside her at all times, and she kept him there until her very own death came around after being positioned by Tricksters words. To keep him warm Little Alice had sewn the plucky rabbit a little waistcoat and tied a lucky ribbon to his back paw, telling the rabbit that if he had not hurt his paw that day she would have never found her new companion. The rabbit was alone once again and took Alice's pocket watch..hopping off out the back garden to find his new home. Before he could get all too far he was greeted by a splendorous blue mist, the voice spoke with a soft and gentle tone and promised him Alice was at rest and to follow the mist where he could find companionship and spread the feelings of luck and joy that he had found through all his misfortune. The rabbit happily followed and was blessed as a god of Data. Taken in he found comfort in the company of his fellow gods. In the spirit of Alice the creatures plucky nature and chirpy attitude is a memoir to his best friend. ' in:' Lore, Ruby.D.M.Riostro, Gods Legend of Sephiliarin EDIT COMMENTS SHARE Trickster in his new found animal form followed his brother as he did in the previous life, the two fended together against the elements and predators and never left eachothers side. However his bitter seed had not yet bloomed, the overwhelming need to protect his sibling kept him moving forward. Though on that fateful day Trickster was not caught within the vines and fell to the bottom of the hole, wasting no time he did not struggle nor cry but tried to dig his way out, much to his horror his brother did little to help, the little rabbits tears filling the hole with incredible speed despite the Tricksters cry for help, the begs for him to stop. By the time Luck had finished crying, Trickster had met a rather untimely end drowning in the tears of his sibling. In a limbo state the Elder rabbit was taken to a dream like state known as wonderland. Though he was not greeted by Alice, instead a cat with a wide grin whispered into his ear, tainting his directions and sending the creature deeper into the woods, causing him to loose sight of it all. The last sight the cat allowed him to see was that of his brother being rescued, while his cold limp body was left to rot and in a single moment of rage Trickster became bitter towards all, he made a promise that should he be brought back he would use his cunning and trickster ways to lure the innocent into sin. Upon making his promise, Ventura scooped him out from the hole and breathed life into him once again. Asking the rabbit to join him and aid him in his promise. While his brother lived in comfort Trickster was slowly poisoning Alice through her fathers words, planting the seeds of her more bizarre thoughts and actions however the real damage was done when he disguised himself as a hedonistic friend of her fathers. Leading her into a life of opium and liquor causing her to pass away from liver failure aged 21 V Legend of Ferronaeas EDIT COMMENTS SHARE Ferronaeas was once human reborn into god status though instead of being brought back into the body of another human or creature he was brought to life through a mechanical shell, an Automaton to be exact. Created by a prestigious engineer who found himself without company and wanting a child of his own and so he made one with his own two hands. Using the best of his knowledge on steam powered robotics he programmed and adapted the boy to be able to speak, write, read and do just about anything a human child could do. However due to his robotic outer appearance he found it extremely difficult to socialise and make friends without scaring the other children away. One day he was even chased out of the village by a nasty and bitter group of children. Threatened to be pulled apart if he ever returned the robotic child vanished in fear. Distraught, the engineer went looking for the boy but found him nowhere. Trickster was always a malicious god, stooping to the lows of cruel the entity took form as the main child to lead Ferronaeas away and even faced the engineer himself saying the boy had fallen into the ocean while playing. In a state of grief the engineer burned his house to the ground along with all his work and breathed his last with a shot to his own head. Alone and lost Ferronaeas found himself at the disposal of a fair owner Guiseppe. Seeing the potential in his odd appearance Guiseppe took the boy in and raised him, however he would put on shows and dress the boy up to look like a puppet. Making him dance and sing for the audience to bring in money. The other boys who were part of the show befriended the boy but tried to lead him into bad habits such as smoking, though the build up of tobacco in his steam works would be sure to break his very infrastructure. One day, he refused the performances. Understanding that he was being exploited like an object and that the only person who ever cared for him was the lowly engineer. In a fit of rage guiseppe and the carnival kids chased him into the ocean, the steam boy in a state of panic malfunctioned and was swallowed whole by a white whale. Ferronaeas remained in the belly of the whale for what is rumoured to be a hundred years before the whale became beached in Regazya and rotted away on the beach. He was free once again but without a home or any clue to where he was. As if a beacon had called out to her, Data appeared before the boy and offered him a place with her gods where he would be loved as he was by the engineer. ' in:' Gods, Lore, Ruby.D.M.Riostro Legend of Ahntheroppos EDIT COMMENTS SHARE Many moon's ago, after the light of the Eoduuns faded into mortality, the deity, Mielikki, bestowed man with a particular gift, in the tiny form of a child within the mothers womb. First born upon the earth from man and woman, this was hoped to become the cause of love, and worship of youth and growth. Yet, as time dimmed evil sought to corrupt the mortal parents, faded into greed and vulgarity. The beautiful baby girl, Ahntheroppos by name, angel by features, was traded for food and crop. Lustful the trader grew, a tiny human held within his arms. A pure treasure of the earth.'I will make her mine' he would tell himself, and as the moons phased though the cycle upon its inevitable repeat, the man waited for the baby's coming of age. Curiouser and curiouser the child Ahnthe became. Crawl, walk, talk, climb, run, explore. Soon the eyes of the man grew cautious. What if this beautiful woman, Datas gift to him,ran into the forests and failed to return? The thought was torturous, and bare it he could not. With a tug of long white hair, and a rip of the finest silk, the 12 year old girl was doomed into tower walls, seeking freedom for her new stoney prison. For years after, her captor would ask her to marry. A lucky, and unfortunate day came upon the girls 16th birthday. A prince, handsome and kind, was dismounted from his stead and became lost withing the wooden maze of the forests to the towers heel. It did not take the wonderer long to face the foot of the castle, and seeking to quench his hunger, found his feet moving upwards against the wall, climing the cowers side before hooking himself though the window. Face to face, Eye to eye. The two strangers crossed sight. A man. Young man. Handsome man. The woman spent time with her intruder, and after stew and bread, he set of on his way home. Visits became common. The prince would wait until the male captor was away on business before climing the side of the tower to meet the beautiful woman within. They talked about the land outside the tower, mental picture of purest art painted in the form of words. One late noon, the two would engage in the most intimate forms of contact. Falling deeper into fascination of the others body and mind. 6 months later, pregnancy became visual. Angered at the sight the man who held the woman caged from the freedom of the outside world. forced a knife into the stomach of his prisoner. And in doing so cut the thread of life from mother and daughter before fleeing to the city. Upon seeing his lovers body led in deaths arms, the prince took his own life, his own light fading into nothingness in the frozen embrace of his woman and child.It is said that Ahntheroppos became the god of Rebirth and Reincarnation though the love for freedom of humanity. All three are told to now be immortal humans, living upon the mountain peaks of Nordheim A safe house is a term used is Morpheus for Land, Houses and Vessels that follow set codes and guidelines to provide peace between all kin and individuals. They are located all over the world, the first safe-house that opened was Faewood, a ages castle managed by a pair of siblings in Nordheim. It was from there the terms were written, and more open minded beings began to express the interest in neutral land.